


【铁盾】【wondersteve】我的好朋友史蒂夫

by Schlenk



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk





	【铁盾】【wondersteve】我的好朋友史蒂夫

　　托尼是在一个冰淇淋摊前认识天眼会指挥官、空军上校史蒂夫·特雷弗的。

　　当时他排在特雷弗前面一个，并且幸运地买到了当日的最后一份限量口味，据说这款冰淇淋尝起来是“暗恋的滋味”。店员准备冰淇淋的时候说这是今年的最后一份，明天就要更换限量口味，再想吃到这个就要等明年了。

　　然后托尼就听见站在他身后的人发出了一声凄厉的长叹：“我就知道好事都轮不上我。”

　　托尼一边接过冰淇淋让到一边好奇地往后看了一眼，然后，哇。

　　有那么一瞬间托尼还以为自己看见史蒂夫了，特雷弗和史蒂夫不仅名字一样，长得也很像，他们都是金发蓝眼的端正长相，举手投足之间都带着军人做派，就连身高都差不多——当然，身材方面就有一定的差距了，毕竟不是每个人都是美国队长。

　　说老实话，和特雷弗搭话的时候，托尼有点心虚，因为他昨天还在电视上播报新闻的时候嘲笑了特雷弗：当时特雷弗正被某个反派五花大绑吊起来用以吸引神奇女侠，于是托尼就和其他复仇者们兴致勃勃地讨论起了特雷弗到底为此被抓过多少次。

　　“很多很多次。”现在特雷弗和托尼一起坐到了附近公园的长椅上，“多到我都懒得数，基本上这已经成为我日常生活的一部分了，而且不知不觉间大家也都觉得我弱小可怜又无助。”

　　托尼实在不好意思说他之前也是这么觉得的：“这不怪你，谁站在神奇女侠旁边都会显得弱小可怜又无助的。毕竟她是一位身高超过一米八，身披盔甲手持长剑的半神。”

　　特雷弗感伤地看了看手里的香草冰淇淋，又感伤地看了看托尼手里“暗恋的滋味”，又一次长叹：“戴安娜最喜欢的食物就是冰淇淋。天堂岛上可没有这玩意儿，她第一次尝到的时候觉得可新奇了。”

　　“啊，我们地球人在制作美食方面一定有着不可小觑的天赋，这能解释为什么我认识的每个神灵都对我们的垃圾食品情有独钟。”托尼从特雷弗的语气当中意识到了什么，“所以你正在切身品尝暗恋的滋味？对神奇女侠？”

　　这难度可有点儿大。托尼心想。今早各大媒体的头条可是“超人与神奇女侠陷入热恋”。

　　他现在有些后悔买这看上去就在搞噱头的限量口味了，世界上怎么会有味道这么奇怪的冰淇淋，苦中带酸，回味起来还有点辣。

　　“那么你和美国队长呢？”特雷弗反过来问托尼，看见托尼挑起眉毛，他补充道，“噢，我是正义联盟关系密切没错，但我又不是光看正义联盟的新闻。”

　　“我确信新闻里没播报过这个。”想到史蒂夫的时候，托尼忽然觉得暗恋冰淇淋的味道变得无比贴切，“否则我早就被我的队友们嘲笑致死了。”

　　“事实上我是猜的，因为上次那个演讲。”

　　“哪个？”

　　“队长深情款款地说祖国啊我的母亲，然后你在旁边起哄说祖国啊我的丈母娘的那个。”特雷弗满脸由衷的敬佩，“虽然你极力想表现出你在开玩笑，但我觉得全世界处于暗恋中的同仁都能辨认出来那不是真正的玩笑。”

　　托尼啧了一声：“这事儿听上去居然有这么可悲。”

　　于是托尼和特雷弗迅速地转移了阵地，在人声鼎沸的酒吧角落里把酒言愁。

　　“所以你一定和正义联盟的那帮子人很熟。”

　　“太熟了，我经常给他们收拾烂摊子，某次还因为‘和神奇女侠过于亲密’被天眼会革职。”特雷弗警惕地看了托尼一眼，“怎么，你也想知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份？”

　　“我对老蝙蝠面罩底下的私生活可没什么兴趣。我是想知道，他和他的那个搭档，和罗宾。真的没什么特别的关系？”

　　特雷弗很想说“你这关心的难道不是私生活吗”，但他还是老实地回答了：“据我所知他们是家人，情同骨肉，恩若父子，以及其中一个罗宾就是他亲儿子。”

　　“你觉得这种情况有普适性吗？”托尼沉思着，“我在考虑要不要把巴基·巴恩斯从我的假想情敌名单上删掉。”

　　“让我猜猜，这一定是份很长的名单吧？”

　　“如果我把它印出来了，毒藤女会因为我是个对森林犯下重罪的罪人而前来让我感受大自然的愤怒，你知道，喷我一脸毒藤花粉什么的。”

　　“如果你真中了毒藤花粉，记得离美国队长远一点。否则你可能会在失去理智的情况下干出让你后悔一辈子的、不可饶恕的罪行。”

　　在一个有些尴尬的沉默之后，托尼心情复杂地表示：“其实我中过，毒藤女混进宴会里给了我一个花粉之吻。”

　　然后史蒂夫当机立断地把他拽出会场扔进了露天泳池里，在托尼挣扎着想往岸边游的时候蹲在池边问：“清醒了吗？”

　　托尼想说你就让我在池子里泡着吧，赶紧去对付毒藤女，但是蝙蝠侠不知怎么也出现在了会场，十分熟练地制止了他的老对头毒藤女，然后走到游泳池边对史蒂夫说：“这样是没用的，毒藤的花粉连超人都能控制。”

　　对，对，老蝙蝠难得说句人话。托尼在花粉的影响下晕乎乎地想。在我扑到史蒂夫身上干点不该干的事情之前赶快搞定这该死的花粉吧。

　　然而蝙蝠侠给出的处理方案是，把托尼整个按到水池里，时不时让他上来换个气别让他憋死就行了。

　　托尼恨不得立刻从泳池里爬起来揍蝙蝠侠一顿，但他清楚地知道蝙蝠侠是个能和美国队长互相喂招切磋的狠角色，他这个水平的体术冲上去差不多是自取其辱。

　　在假象情敌名单里把蝙蝠侠的名字里提前倒是一件迫切的事情。

　　幸运的是，史蒂夫为蝙蝠侠这个冷酷无情的解决方案选择了一种充满人情味的执行方式，他跟着跳下了泳池，揽住托尼的脖子，拉着他一起往水下沉。

　　呃啊。

　　托尼伸手抱住史蒂夫在水中稳住身体，用尽全部的毅力让自己别开始乱摸或者乱蹭什么的——史蒂夫会原谅他的，鉴于他是在毒藤花粉的影响之下，但他会没法原谅自己。

　　在托尼真的憋得太难受之前，史蒂夫猛地把他拉出了水面，湿漉漉的金发贴在额前，湿漉漉的衣服贴在身上，关切地嘱咐他：“在我再拉你下去之前吸口气。”

　　而托尼早在史蒂夫开口之前就吸了一大口气，再次被史蒂夫拉下水面之前他看向岸边，瞥见蝙蝠侠嘴角正露出一个诡异的、托尼一度认为只存在于传说中的“蝙蝠侠之笑”。

　　“老蝙蝠其实是个好人来着。”和特雷弗分享了这个故事之后，托尼评价道，“虽然有点阴森。还是个控制狂。”

　　托尼的故事为暗恋同盟的第一次非正式聚会带来了一抹亮色，不过很快特雷弗就又把谈话带到了悲伤的方向，他打了个酒嗝，把他和亚马逊公主相遇的故事娓娓道来：“我和戴安娜之间的故事要从我们的上一辈人说起。”

　　“好巧，我也是。要不是阴差阳错，可能就没我什么事儿了。”

　　“我妈妈和我一样是空军的一员，在我的飞机坠毁在天堂岛之前，她就造访过天堂岛，并且成为了她们的英雄。为了纪念我母亲，亚马逊一族使用了她所在国家的图腾——也就是美国国旗。所以戴安娜的制服才会有星条旗的设计元素。”

　　“原来如此，我之前一直疑惑她一个希腊半神为什么要把美国国旗穿身上。”

　　特雷弗暂停了故事的讲述，认真地问托尼：“我也一直很疑惑，你为什么要把中国国旗穿身上。”

　　托尼差点被呛到。

　　“好吧，好吧，我接着说我的。呃，一开始的时候，至少是在戴安娜加入正义联盟，和超人发展出暧昧关系之前，很多人都以为她是我的女朋友，因为是我闯入了天堂岛，成了她这辈子遇到的第一个男人。但她不是我女朋友。我是她的史蒂夫，但她从来不是我的什么。也许就该是这样。我迎接她来这个世界，为她做一程引路人，然后就站在原地，目送她去往那个我永远也去不到的未来。”

　　“哥们儿，你说得我都跟着悲观起来了。”托尼吸吸鼻子，“你尝试过表白吗？我觉得最开始的时候你可是占尽了天时地利人和，还有你妈妈帮你做铺垫。你有没有试着告诉她你爱她？”

　　“问题就在于，我说过。”

　　“她拒绝了你？她不爱你？”

　　“她拒绝了我……但她爱我。”特雷弗高举酒杯，一饮而尽，“她爱芸芸众生。”

　　“是啊，他们爱芸芸众生。”托尼长长地呼出一口气，“往好处想，我们也算芸芸众生来着。”

　　暗恋同盟的第一次非正式聚会就在这样凄风苦雨的氛围中落幕了，第二次、第三次的氛围也差不多，第四次聚会的时候神奇女侠和超人和平分手了，这让特雷弗终于隐约看到了隧道的出口。

　　这个同盟会没能迎来第五次聚会，因为就在第四次聚会落幕之后不久，特雷弗在公园里撞见了手牵手散步还互喂冰淇淋的钢铁侠和美国队长。

　　“呃，我来介绍一下。”托尼指着特雷弗，“史蒂夫，这也是史蒂夫，和你名字一样，嗯，至于他为什么这么怒气冲冲地看着我，大概是因为不久前我不小心背叛了我们之间的小小同盟然后还没找到机会告诉他……”

　　特雷弗和史蒂夫握了手，然后转向托尼：“祝你幸福，你这个叛徒。”

　　然后他正准备潇洒离去，独自继续自己的暗恋之路，却被史蒂夫给叫住了。

　　“你就是神奇女侠的那个史蒂夫·特雷弗是吧？”

　　“是天眼会的史蒂夫·特雷弗。”

　　美国队长直视着他的眼睛，恳切地建议：“那么，今天最好早点回家。”

　　全世界可能也只有美国队长能在完全不解释缘由的情况下让自己的建议这么有说服力，特雷弗真的照做了。他满怀疑惑地推开门，看见客厅的地板上躺着一只野猪——准确来说，一只野猪的尸体。

　　特雷弗的第一反应就是戴安娜来过了，这位亚马逊公主虽然已经适应了现代社会的生活，但她仍旧固执地保留着某些传统，比如说她的概念里一只保存完好的猎物是个绝佳的礼物。

　　她想要进来也不难，特雷弗并没有每次离家之前都把每一扇窗户锁死的习惯。

　　“戴安娜？”特雷弗小心翼翼地绕过野猪，试探性地叫了一声，“你还在吗？”

　　“我在这儿。”

　　声音是从餐厅里传来的，特雷弗走过去，看见神奇女侠解开披风潇洒地扔到旁边，然后冲过来，把他按在墙上吻到他两腿发软。

　　在真的跌到地上去之前，特雷弗挣扎着暂时推开她：“戴安娜？你这是干什么？”

　　“显然，我在追求你。”戴安娜思索了一下，“我本来在犹豫要不要从我族的荆棘手环开始，但我觉得以我们的关系，我们可以跳过一些步骤。”

　　特雷弗咽了一口口水：“我有个问题。”

　　“我将知无不言。如果你愿意，还可以用真言套索。”

　　“你该不会刚好和美国队长很熟吧？”

　　神奇女侠露出了笑容。特雷弗总算弄懂了为什么托尼暗示性地向他眨眼，然后说“你知道吗，我的史蒂夫相当讨神喜欢”。

　　从那时起特雷弗就觉得他欠了托尼和史蒂夫一个天大的人情，否则他现在也不会拉着戴安娜一起来给美国队长和钢铁侠劝架——今天可是他和戴安娜的交往纪念日，红酒和野猪还在等他们呢。

　　“你有什么方案吗？”戴安娜小声问。

　　“我的方案是咱们走人，让他们自己把话给说开。”特雷弗终于意识到了自己并不擅长劝架这个事实，而托尼和史蒂夫也并不擅长被劝架，“但那样太不厚道了。”

　　“我有个好主意。”

　　神奇女侠快步走上前去，一手一个把史蒂夫和托尼给拎了起来——这对她来说完全不是问题，轻轻松松。

　　戴安娜把两个人放到自己面前，然后把托尼的右手和史蒂夫的左手牢牢地绑在了一起：用她腰间那熠熠发光的金色套索。

　　真言套索。

　　戴安娜抓着套索的另一头看着他们：“面对真实吧，无论它有多残酷。”

　　套索发出了光芒，托尼感到一阵难以忍受的灼痛正在逼迫他开口，他不知道史蒂夫的感受是不是和他一样，不过最后的结果是他率先屈从在了套索的神力之下。

　　“我们这样不好。”托尼说话的时候看着手腕上的套索，但他能感觉到史蒂夫正在看着他，“我们吵架的初衷是我们想证明自己是对的，但很多时候我们两个都是对的，于是我们就想要证明对方是错的。”

　　“然后我们就开始翻旧账。”史蒂夫也开口了，“戳痛处，揭伤疤。”

　　“但是我们为什么非得这样？我爱你，史蒂夫。我不想这样。”

　　“我也爱你，托尼。但我觉得，我们不可能不吵架。因为你是你，也因为我是我，我们相爱的原因就是我们争吵的原因。”

　　套索的光芒暗去，话似乎已经说完，两个人陷入了长久的沉默。

　　戴安娜眨了眨她那双仿佛能洞悉一切的蓝眼睛，打量着垂头不语的两个人，再次拉紧了套索。

　　“那我有意向和你吵一辈子，史蒂夫。”托尼深吸了一口气，想要把语言组织得更好，但手腕上的灼痛正逼着他一口气把话说完，“一直到我老、到我死。我死前那天一定要找茬把你气得七窍生烟，这样就能确保你下辈子一定会把我从世界的某个角落里扒拉出来痛揍我一顿。妈的这套索挖的想法也太深了，拜托你了公主殿下，快把它解开，我不想在这儿开始大声阐述我的性幻想。”

　　“是，最好快点解开。”史蒂夫似乎想拼死咬紧牙关，但真言套索的力量连诸神也无法抵挡，“因为我想赶紧回去和托尼把架吵完然后让他操我。或者一边吵一边做也行。”

　　特雷弗默默看向别处，希望自己假装没听见的行动能为美国队长多保留一点面子。

　　真言套索已经被戴安娜拉开，但托尼摩挲着微微发烫的手腕，用和被套索困住时一样真挚的语气说：“我要更改我的信仰，从今天起我就是希腊诸神的忠实信徒了。”

　　“托尼·史塔克！你要是敢对任何人说这件事——”

　　“亲爱的，你现在是在完成‘赶紧把架吵完’这个步骤吗？”

　　


End file.
